A small utility vehicle, such as a golf cart or a side by side, etc., is generally a two-person and low-speed vehicle applied in golf courses and farms. Along with the development of electric-petroleum hybrid vehicle industries, the utility vehicle has trended to be mounted with two generators instead of just one for more fuel and power efficiency.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power unit 1 of the dual-generator utility vehicle is illustrated. The conventional power unit 1 is generally adapted to be mounted under two seats of the utility vehicle, which includes an engine 12, a crankshaft 11 extending rotatably through the engine 12 in a left-right direction of the utility vehicle, a shaft case 10 containing the crankshaft 11, a first generator 13 connected to and actuated by the crankshaft 11 and disposed at a side of the engine 12, a speed-reduction mechanism 14 driven by the crankshaft 11 and disposed at another side of the engine 12 opposite to the first generator 13, and a second generator 15 connected to and activated by the speed-reduction mechanism 14. The speed-reduction mechanism 14 and the second generator 15 are arranged in an up-down direction, and the second generator 15 is disposed above said first generator 13.
However, such arrangement of the first generator 13, the speed-reduction mechanism 14 and the second generator 15 results in a relatively large height of the power unit 1, which is not suitable for the space under the two seats of the utility vehicle that is elongated in the left-right direction of the utility vehicle.